The Miko & The Wolf
by darkmooninu
Summary: It has been a few years since the defeat of Naraku. Kouga decides it is time to retrieve his Mate for Inuyasaha.
1. To See You Again

**The Miko & The Wolf**

**Chapter 1: To See You Again.**

The demon stood atop a cliff watching as his pack played in the field below, he watched as his fellow demons romped around with his wolves and chased their own cubs as the cubs played with the wolf cubs. His eyes striking blue eyes were draw to one demon in particular. A beautiful red head dressed in white, her vivid green eyes sparkling as she watched her cub stalk and tackle one of her white wolves. Ayame must have felt him watching her because she turned from her son to look up at him, her Alpha, her Leader, her Prince and now her friend.

Kouga was glad that Ayame had given up on her plan to wed him, finally letting go of a promise made to a scared little girl to make her feel better. He had been amused by the courtship between Ayame and her Mate. Sukotto was even more stubborn then his mate, the word 'No' was not in his vocabulary or his understanding. He had chased Ayame much in the same way she had chased Kouga, the difference being that when he had captured his prize he had tease and tormented the young demonness until all she thought about was him, even when Kouga was around he made sure her attention was always focused on him whether it was playing with her hair, talking to her or outright upsetting her by taking a more hands on approach her focus was always on him and what he was about to do. It got to the point that Kouga had sent Sukotto on a random errand to one of the surrounding lords and asking the lord to find something to occupy the wolf demon for a while. It had taken four days before the Lord had sent him back with instructions to find a new messenger or wait until Sukotto was mated and not likely to go looking for trouble to help pass the time. It was during that time he was away that Ayame had realize how lost she was without him around. So it was not long after his return that their mating had taken place and was quick to produce their son, Kaji, who had his mother's fiery hair and his father's frosty blue eyes.

That had been three years ago, after the defeat of Naraku. It was not long after Naraku's defeat that all the packs who had suffer loses because of the despised half breed had sort out Kouga to acknowledge him as their strongest wolf even without his jewel shards , and ask him to take the position of Wolf Prince as the other had died without an heir.

Thinking about that time lead the Wolf Prince to think about the woman he had claimed as his mate to be and who he had not seen since the day that they had defeat Naraku together with her pack and Mutt face's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru. Kouga felt bad for leaving Kagome with Mutt face for so long but he had much to sort out with his new pack and with the challenges from the other packs, not just for his position as Prince of All Wolves but also for his new position as Lord of the East the he had obtained when the previous Eastern Lord had challenged him for the title of Wolf Prince. He felt even worse when he realised he could barely remember her sweet cherry and copper scent or the slight flush she would get in her checks when he held her.

He frowned as he remember that she would deny his claim to her and how she had once said that she had loved Inuyasha the idiotic mutt faced half breed that always got in his way whenever Kouga would find her in their travels. Then again she had stop claiming to love the idiot sometime after, although even then she had refuted him time and again when he had claimed her as his woman. Just remembering her stubborn independence, fiery temper and her lack of fear as she faced him heated the blood in his veins as it always had. It was those memories that had the Prince calling to the two demons that had accompanied him while he had tracked Naraku.

"Ginta, Hakkaku watch over everyone I'll return soon" was all Kouga said.

Ginta and Hakkaku had barely acknowledged there brave leader before he was lost in a tornado of wind as he speed away from his pack in search for the one still precious to him.

---------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of walking Kagome was grateful to get away from her very rude loud mouth Hybrid friend, who believed that he had the right to control her just because she traveled around feudal Japan with him. Still she smile at her last image of Inuyasha as she left their camp to find her way to hot spring a little distance away.

"_It is not far Inuyasha and I am sore, so if you want to get further tomorrow you are going to let me go to the hot springs to relax all of my very stiff muscles or as a weak human I may not be able to move tomorrow." Kagome said nice and sweet hoping that it would work so she could go without a fight._

"_Feh! Weak human, my arse you ain't goin' you'll be fine tomorrow you ain't leaving the fuckin' camp wench." Inuyasha mumbled back as he jumped up into one of the tall trees that surrounded their campsite for the night._

_As soon as that word left his mouth Sango, _Kirara_, Miroku and Shippou promptly moved as far from the young foolish male as the camp would allow. Then tried to move even further away as they took note of the twitch Kagome had developed above her eye._

"_SIT! YOU IDIOT! I AM GOING AND YOU ARE GOING TO FOLLOW ME! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE!" Kagome voice was loud and forceful._

_She watched as Inuyasha plummeted from his branch, looking a lot like a car nose diving off a cliff. Once she was sure he was not about to get out of his crater anytime soon Kagome pick up her faithful yellow pack and marched toward the hot spring not caring that she walked across the hybrid that she had planted in the ground._

Her smile broke into a laugh as she imaged his reaction once he had pried himself out of the hole, probably mumbling about her being a bitch, a weak human and all of those other not so endearing insults he constantly throws her way everyday. Her smile became a frown as she continued to walk to the hot spring. She was wondering how she could have thought to have loved that irritating loud mouth for the fist year that they had traveled around the country side. He was so lucky that she even thought of him as a friend and tolerate his brash way, though honestly she thought it was endearing in a very screwed up way. Then again maybe she need a straight jacket if she found his insults and constant demands endearing, it showed that she had been around him way to long. Although that may explain why she saw him as more family then friend, they say you can not choose your family.

Kagome broke from her thoughts as she came to the hot spring, quickly flaring her aura to check for anybody nearby before she stripped her dusty cloths from her body grateful the she was by herself and did not have to worry about wearing anything to bath in. Final stripped down to bare skin Kagome slowly slide into the hot sulfuric water, letting the heat seep into her muscles soaking the built up tension away. Kagome got so relaxed that she quickly slipped into a trance like state and stopped monitoring the area surrounding the hot spring.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kouga snorted trying to rid his nose of the dreadful smell, it was one he wished he had forgotten and didn't want to have to smell ever. The scent if wet dog, sweat and mud. How could mutt face stand his own stench, did he not know what a bath was. No wonder Lord Sesshoumaru always had that look on his face whenever he was near his brother, the poor Inu demon was trying not to breathe to deeply for fear of never getting rid of that smell.

It was as he was getting a quick breath that he caught the tantalizing scent that was off to his left at the hot springs he thought as he got a hit of sulfuric scent mixed in. His fangs flashed as he smiled realising not only was her cherry and copper scent thrilling and mouth watering as he remember but he noticed that she was also out of hearing and sniffing distance of mutt face and his handicapped half breed senses, and she was alone. Careful to stay out of sensory range of mutt face Kouga steadily moved through the trees toward his beauty stopping just short of the clearing to watch her as she lay before him relaxed and almost senseless on the rock that lay almost in the centre of the spring. Her midnight black hair had escaped from the loose bun she had had it in and was laying across the rock with only a few tendrils teasing the edge of the water that lapped half way up her arm leaving him a beautiful view. He was captivated by the rise and fall of her breasts. He imagined his hands caressing them, weighing them, brushing a finger across her dusky nipples until they hardened to pebbles that he would roll between his finger before engulfing them with his mouth and swapping his rough tongue over her lush flesh.


	2. Personal Time And Perverts

**Chapter 2: Personal time and Perverts**

Kouga control was nearly shoot to hell when Kagome seemed to almost hear his thoughts and arched her back as if to offer this treasure to him. It was even worse when her dainty hand came up to touch the base of her throat before trailing slender fingers down too her right breast gentle dancing over the fleshy globe and swirling around a stiffening nipple. Then her other hand came up to perform the same teasing service to her other lush breast while the previous hand began a meandering teasing dance down her flat abdominal plane past the treasure he craved between her thighs to her knees before returning up the inside of her thigh to the heated core he was striving so hard not to leap forward and bury himself in.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly woke from her relaxed trance like state determined to find another form of tension release. She brought one warm hand up from the heated water and placed it at the base of her throat imaging it was the hand of the tall red haired and eyed demon prince, Kougaiji from Gensomaden Saiyuki one of her favorite shows from her time. She could almost feel the intensity of him as she slowly dragged her fingers down to her right breast moving her fingers all over it imagining Kougaiji leaning over her as he played her body against itself in a sensual tease for dominance over her. She circled her nipple picturing the demon prince using his tongue in the same manner. Shivers moved down her spine as warmth built in her womb cause her to bring her other hand out of the warm water to play with her neglected breast in the same manner as if Kougaiji himself was doing it and not her. Feeling the slickness building between her legs Kagome let her first hand drift back and forth as it drifted down to her heated core and right past it with out touching the area that would finish this play sooner than she wanted. Once her hand reached her knee she slowly slid it up the inside of her thigh picturing Kougaiji between her knees sliding his hand up as he spread her thighs apart to give him access to the slick juices from her core.

It was just as her fingers were about to touch the button of flesh that every girls loves that she heard the slightest sound. Almost as if someone had swallowed a groan. Her eyes snapped open quickly taking in the area around her. Although she could not see anything at first, she could still feel those eyes crawling across her body taking in the curves and hollow.

"Miroku you had better get out of here before I go and tell Sango you are up to your old tricks again you filthy pervert." Kagome Snapped.

Kagome had one arm across her breast as the other stayed beneath the water searching for a good size stone to hurl at the hentai monk, as had been done so many times over the years she had travelled with him. Something that had been happening less now that Sango and he had gotten married and something that only normal happened when Sango was with her.

It was the demonic aura that washed over her senses that let her know right away that she had the wrong hentai and it was too strong to be Inuyasha's. She was quick to slip from her perch in the hot spring Kagome moved forward towards her cloths still search for that one miracle rock guaranteed to knock any peeping tom unconscious. Finding it with in feet of her clothes Kagome stood straight and tall in all her naked glory heaving the huge rock up over her head to get the swing up to hurl it at the forest in front of her.

---------------------------------------------------

Kouga's eye's nearly bleed red at the assumption it was the Monk watching her. His anger almost getting the better of him at realising it must have been a common occurrence. So lost in thought hkkwas he that he did not manage to keep his aura suppressed or even within the vicinity of what he normally let Kagome and her pack feel. His aura spilled forth flooding the hot spring in front of him with the heavy feel of his essence. The energy of his aura was quick to change from angry to outright lust as he watch her rise from the water, her pale honey toned skin glistening as water ran down her leaving jewel like drops decorating her flesh as she moved forward.

So distracted was the gorgeous wolf prince that he did not notice the heavy rock in her hands. He didn't even notice it once it left her hands heading straight at him. He was so enraptured by her naked beauty that even if he had noticed the rock, the poor wolf would have been to slow to dodge the mystical Rock of Pervert Restriction. The rock hit true, as it always did, knocking Kouga out so fast he didn't even see it.

--------------------------------------------------

Once Kagome heard the rock connect with somebody she quickly exited the rest of the way from the hot spring. Quickly throwing on a plain blue pair of cotton bikini panties and a matching blue cotton bra Kagome dug through her back pack grabbing clothes that she was quick to put on. The black camouflage cargo pants were the first thing on followed by a simple dark green tank top that left a thin strip of skin between her shirt and her pants in view of those that cared to look.

Once comfortable dressed Kagome walked in the direction that the Rock of Pervert Restriction (handy at every hot spring and water way). She stop at the feet of the perve, to say she was shocked was an understatement. For one thing she had successfully manage to knock out the feudal version of Speedy Gonzales in wolf demon form and for another it was Kouga, he was not a pervert – or at least he was not during the two years that she ran into him while hunting Naraku.

Of course all this was forgotten as Kouga started to come to, because before he had even open his eyes he did the one thing every canine is known for. He followed his nose to the source of that enchanted scent of heated cherry, copper and a hint of cinnamon. When his eyes did open the poor wolf almost whimpered in fear. He was nose to crouch with Kagome. Her eye was twitching, her fists were clenched so tight he was amazed that there was no blood and she was doing a very impressive version of a growl. Before Kouga had a chance to speak Kagome's knee had impact with his Jaw sending him sprawling and unconscious once more.

Looking down at the beaten wolf demon Kagome continued with her impressive growl, as would any female who had her personal de-stress time interrupted before she could even get a good work up leaving her sexual tense on top of the stress she was trying to get rid of. She bent over and grabbed on to the back of his armour and started hauling him back toward the camp grumbling about everything from the lack of privacy to the fact that she no longer could get off using her vibrator because a stupid half Inu had decided it was a bone to chew on and then broke it in to a hundred pieces when he turned it on.

Kagome was not even half way back to camp when another bane of her existence showed his handsome crescent moon marked face. She felt his aura first and then he was standing before her. Regal as always even as he looked from her to the downed wolf she continued to drag past him.

"Pathetic" was the only word to have left his lips, the tone cold as always.

"Not now Sesshoumaru, go play with your brother." Muttered Kagome.

"Still have a death wish Miko." Sesshoumaru did not even turn around to address her.

"I am not in the mood to be nice right now fur ball." Kagome snapped.

She dropped the wolf and spun around to face Sesshoumaru, a groan almost escaping her. Sesshoumaru was trying not to laugh at her, she could see it in the slight alterations of his facial expression. The mirth dancing beneath the surface in his eyes, the way the corner of his mouth twitched just a little and the way his voice deepened slightly.


	3. Encounters with a Demon Lord

___Chapter 3: Encounters with a Demon Lord_

It just had to be one of those days that did not seem to want to go Kagome's way. She could not help but stare at the deadly demon lord that appeared to actually be exercising an effort to keep his face impassive at the scene he had gracefully walked across in his travels. Kagome figured this might not be the healthiest situation to be in considering the last being to see him express so much as a smile was very dead. It was not something she wished to have directed her way and yet it still did not stop her unruly tongue.

"What is it you are after Sesshoumaru?" Kagome almost wished she could have changed to snap in her voice into a polite inquiry.

"Nothing Miko, and get once again you are a source of both trouble and amusement." Sesshoumaru's reply was once again even and without emotion.

"I have not done a damn thing lately to cause any form of trouble, thank you." Spluttered Kagome.

Kagome was shocked, she had no idea she had become an amusement to the Western Lord. As for being the cause of trouble that had been the Jewel not her, even if in the mist of things she had managed to be in the centre of a few dilemmas it all could have been tied back to the Jewel in one way or another.

"Attacking an ally and the Easter Lord is trouble Miko." It was statement from the demon lord.

"I would never ..." She started.

"Is he not the wolf who help to defeat that filth three years ago?" interrupted Sesshoumaru.

Okay so the demon had a point, not that Kagome was willing to admit that. Nor was she going to mention the fact Kouga had come across her will she was bathing let alone the other thing. She was almost willing to stand there in stubborn silence until Sesshoumaru left, but the rest of what he said raised a question begging to be asked.

"Okay I cave on the ally one, he asked for it, but I have never attacked the Eastern Lord, I never even met him." Kagome argued.

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was amused by the priestess standing before him. As always she stood her ground against him when others would have run. He often wondered whether she was incredible brave for a human or abnormally stupid. The number of time he had watched her rush into to the middle of a fight to save one of her friends or his idiot of a half brother was innumerable. Yet he could not fault the result garnered by such an action, whether it was her summoning something miraculous from that deep well spring of power that had laid dormant in her for so long or it was what had been need for her friends to push themselves that little bit further to find that little bit of extra strength to see them through to the end of battle.

Despite all she had seen and all she had been but through there was a core of purity and kindness to her. Even if she seemed to enjoy face planting his brother more than one would think was fit for a holy person. She had a temper that lead her to more trouble than any other being, either human or demon, that he knew of. It was her kindness that caused and solved so many of those problems though. From a wolf demon that did not care who he slaughtered who became a strong courageous leader that even Sesshoumaru respected, not that he would every let the wolf know that. To himself who had tried to kill her on more than one occasion for her interference in his fights with his brother. Now he could never harm her not when she had gifted him with his arm in such a way that he could not have refused, even if she had given him a chance to do so.

It had been in that last battle against Naraku when everyone beside the Miko, the Wolf and Himself had been wound and unconscious. She had come to stand on his left side raising her hand to his shoulder to get his attention, as if he had not known where she was already. Her eyes had remained focus on Naraku on the other side of the battle field as he taunted them trying to break their spirits. He felt her spiritual powers pour into his arm and spread in a heated rush down his arm making it light up with his demonic energy and her spiritual energy. Even as it hurt he had not let the pain surface in his mind or on his face. They had watched as Kouga attacked Naraku darting in and out with his extreme speed ripping at his bone like armour with his claw, landing punches and kicks all over the hanyo body. There had been no words spoken between the two of them as she placed Tessaiga in the energy flame left hand that had formed in place of the old one. He had Tensaiga in his right and she stood ready with an arrow in her bow aimed at Naraku. Naraku had been sufficiently distracted by Kouga that he had not noticed what had been happening between them. Again no words where spoke as Kagome had drawn back on her bow a little further, Sesshoumaru had planted Tensaiga in the ground and had raised Tessaiga above his head. With surprising coordination they had unleashed their attacks simultaneously as Kouga leapt out of the way of the combined power of the Dragon Strike and Purification Arrow. After the power had been unleashed Kagome had simple taken Tessaiga back before it started to burn the newly formed arm and went to tend to the wounded including the Wolfs sidekicks and his own minion Jaken. It had been an amazing display of power on her part, to use power meant to kill him to heal him and there other allies, especially after the amount of power expended on the battlefield.

Yet here she stood completely unaware that the demon unconscious on the ground behind her was the Eastern Lord, a place of power over many demons, but he was also the Wolf Prince, the ruler of all wolves be they demons or not. A station that Sesshoumaru himself did not hold within the Inu clan, at least not yet.

----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru had been quite for a while, just staring at her. Kagome almost thought he was curious about her, then again Sesshoumaru was interested in no one. While watching him study her Kagome came up with a plan that would help to keep her out of trouble with Inuyasha and preoccupy Sesshoumaru and Kouga long enough that her group could start travelling for the day.

"You know as he is an ally to both of us, I suppose it is only fair to leave him in you care where his alliance would be treated with the appropriate respect Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome smirked throwing in a low bow before running into the surrounding forest, her scent and aura cloaked and suppressed quickly.

Now Sesshoumaru was really amused, did she honestly think that he would stand here and guard this wolf just because he was once an ally. He was quick to decide to leave the wolf lying there, but before he could take a step to leave the wolf let out a piteous moan before slowly peeking out from under his lashes to check his surroundings. Sesshoumaru watched as the wolf seemed to sigh in relief before getting up. He was not surprised when the wolf addressed him straight away.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing so close to Mutt face, bored or something?" Kouga still managed to sound rather cocky.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru went back to his standard reply.

"Shouldn't you be of avoiding the mating hunt or something?" Kouga teased.

Sesshoumaru was silently laughing as the wolf surreptitiously sniffed the clearing in search of the miko.

"She left before you woke." Sesshoumaru sound bored but was far from it.

"I know, I was waiting for her to either leave or dump me off a cliff." Kouga muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled wondering why this fierce warrior was suddenly scared of a kind Miko. His eyebrow raised in inquiry as he watched the wolf.


End file.
